


The Scars Left Behind

by Closet_Eli



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, IM SORRY LISA, Past Abuse, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closet_Eli/pseuds/Closet_Eli
Summary: Lisa’s eyes fly open. She was shaking uncontrollably, a cold sweat coating her whole body. She curls up into herself and begins to weep, hot tears flowing down her face as she repeatedly whispers into the darkness around her in a hoarse voice: “I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”-Update: I went back and fixed some spelling mistakes.





	The Scars Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY LISA. Im literaly running off 4 cups of coffee and I wrote this in less than a day when the idea just fucking came to me. I love you Lisa bUT IT WAS INSPIRATION. 
> 
> -Don't read if abuse or scars trigger you!

“You are  _ disgusting _ ! Do not  _ ever  _ say something so appalling in my house again, Lisa!” her mother sneered, glaring down at her daughter on the floor. Her mother looked absolutely repulsed by her, a sickened expression plainly on her face. “I have raised you better than this!”

 

Lisa cowered in the corner of the kitchen, her eyes swelling with tears and her cheek burning from the slap her mother gave across her face. She could hear her mother's footsteps coming closer and she began shaking uncontrollably, unable to restrain her sobs of confusion and pain. A frigid hand roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up into her mother’s cold, unyielding eyes. “You  _ look _ at me when I address you young lady.” Another slap. The metalic taste of blood coming from her lip. Her mother practically lifts her from the floor and begins dragging a still bawling Lisa to her room. “You stay in there and  _ repent  _ on your actions. I will not tolerate such unholy…  _ things _ being said in my household.” Her mother hurls her on the bed before promptly leaving, the door slamming behind her.

 

_ Disgusting. Appalling. Unholy. _

 

Her mother’s words repeat themselves like a mantra, becoming louder and louder until Lisa felt her head may explode. Earlier events leading up to her current state ran through her mind. Lisa had arrived home from school and went in search of her mother, later to find she was making an after school snack for her. After some probing about her first day of junior high Lisa explained a new girl had transferred schools. Lisa told her mother how sweet the girl was to everyone and how smart she was too. She didn’t leave out how pretty she was either, and the tipping point came when an unwitting Lisa told her mother she would love to date a girl like her. That’s when hell broke loose and Lisa was forcefully slapped by her mother repeatedly until she was so frightened she was curled in a corner, a clear bruise and drops of blood dripping from her face.

 

This wasn’t the first time she had bled by her mother’s hand. Anytime she said anything too friendly about another girl, anytime she may have sparred a girl a second glance, she would suffer a punishment. 

 

Lisa hated herself. She was different, didn’t conform to to her mother’s image of a perfect daughter. Everytime she acted out of line her mother was sure to reprimand her behavior. To tell her how much of a disappointment she was. How she wasn’t worthy of happiness in life.

 

How she wasn’t worthy of love.

 

_______

 

“Lisa, wake up!”

 

Lisa’s eyes fly open and she flings herself into an upright position. She was shaking uncontrollably, a cold sweat coating her whole body. She curls up into herself and begins to weep, hot tears flowing down her face as she repeatedly whispers into the darkness around her in a hoarse voice: “I'm sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

Cold, familiar arms wrap themselves around Lisa from behind and she immediately turns into them, burrowing her head into the shoulder of the other person as she continues to cry into the night. Gentle hands begin to stroke her head and a soft murmur is uttered from lips pressed close to her ear: “I’m here for you. I love you. Everything is alright. I love you.”

 

Lisa's whispers of apology are soon drowned out by the soft, loving voice of the other until all that is left are dried tears on her face; but the voice doesn’t stop, it never wavers in it’s repeated declarations of reassurance and love. Warm lips shower Lisa with kisses upon any surface they can reach- her cheeks, her neck, and never once did they stop their words of comfort.

 

“Look at me, Lisa,” the voice says. It sounds more pleading, more asking, than commanding.

 

Slowly Lisa raises her head and stares into the soft golden eyes belonging to the person she treasures and loves. Cool hands cup Lisa’s cheeks and wipe away her tears, gold eyes never once leaving her grey ones. Yukina slowly leans in before halting, asking a silent question with her eyes. Lisa gives a subtle nod, letting her know she’s ok before the silver haired girl leans in once more, pressing her lips to Lisa’s. 

 

The kiss is slow and gentle, full of love from both girls. It helps ground Lisa to the present, helps to drive away the darkness brewing inside from her relived childhood memory. The two slowly part from their tender kiss.

 

“Are you doing better now?” Yukina asks.

 

A smile makes itself known on Lisa's face. “Much. I’m sorry I woke you up but I’ll be ok now.”

 

Yukina opens her mouth to respond but changes her mind and quickly closes it. “Alright. Let's’ try to get some sleep, ok?” Not waiting for a response Yukina slowly eases herself and the Lisa back under the warmth of the blankets. Once settled into a comfortable position she pulls the brown haired girl closer into a warm embrace that is quickly reciprocated. The last sensation Lisa feels are a pair of lips gently pressed upon her forehead before she drifts off into a dreamless rest. 

 

_______

 

Lisa awakens to the familiar warmth of a body wrapped around her. Lifting her head from the other’s chest she gazes up into Yukina’s sleeping face, a smile forming on her lips.

“I know you’re staring at me,” Yukina teases before opening her eyes and looking straight back at Lisa.

 

The bassist blushes slightly at being caught but quickly recovers. “Ah I can’t help it, Yukina! You’re just so cute~.”

 

A chuckle accompanied by a tender smile escapes Yukina’s lips. “Are you doing better now?”

 

Grimacing at the memory of her dream last night Lisa takes a shaky breath. “I am, it’s just the same old thing every time, after all. I’m used to it.” She laughed without humor. “Hell, I  _ lived _ through it,” she added bitterly as an afterthought.

 

“And you shouldn’t have had too. God I wish that bitch was put to death. She caused you so much misery,” Yukina said, the venom in her voice as clear as glass.

 

“Maybe I deserved some of it.” She drew in a shaky breath.

 

Yukina’s grip on Lisa tightened noticeably and her eyes reflected back in Lisa’s with pain. “You never deserved any of it, Lisa. The woman is a monster not even worthy of being called human. She caused you pain for years because she was a  _ sick _ person. That woman is the definition of evil.”

 

_ She’s right, _ Lisa thought. Yukina had seen first hand just how twisted her mother was. When her mother had made a rare mistake of marking a few noticeable bruises on her arm and a large cut on her cheek, Yukina had demanded to know what had happened. She knew when Lisa was lying and didn’t believe any story she gave. The next day Yukina came over to her house unannounced, ready to fight Lisa tooth and nail for a straight answer, but what she walked in on was something out of a nightmare. Lisa, shirtless, cowering beside her bed curled into a fetal position, her back to Yukina. Her mother standing over her, a long leather belt in hand. Lisa was desperately trying to protect her head from her mother’s assault. Her back was bleeding profusely from the gashes of torn up skin. Yukina had lost it after she saw that. She had charged Lisa’s still unaware mother and had beaten the woman with her own hands to the point where the older woman had been within an inch of her life. Yukina had no doubt she would have killed the woman had her concern for Lisa not outweighed her blood lust. She’s thankful she didn’t. Now she would die in prison, rotting away.

 

It took time for Lisa to truly begin healing, but Yukina never left her. She was always there, helping her through the worst of it, never letting Lisa go through anything alone. They were best friends but over time they became more. Their relationship didn’t start off easy. Lisa was still broken, shattered both inside and out, but Yukina never rushed her. Never demanded anything of her. Everything was at Lisa’s pace, when Lisa was ready and never before she was, and that meant everything to Lisa. Yukina was everything to Lisa, just as she is to her. 

“..sa. Lisa,” Yukina says shaking her shoulder lightly.

 

Snapping back from her train of thought she looked back up to her lover.

 

“Are you ok Lisa?”

 

She shook her head. “I’m fine just got a little lost in thought. Sorry.”

 

“That’s alright.” Yukina’s eyes softened as she pulls the other girl closer. They stay like this a few minutes longer, each resting in the others arms. Yukina contently runs her hands through the brunettes hair, carefully detangling any knots she finds. The other girl purrs at the contact. With a small on her lips she leans down to whisper in Lisa’s ear. “I love you.”

 

Her heart melts as the words that reach her. “I love you too, Yukina.” Lips once again meet in a gentle embrace. Their soft kiss slowly turns into something else, their lips pushing more firmly into one another. Yukina slowly fliped Lisa onto her back, never once breaking the kiss. A tongue slowly traces the brunette’s lips, a silent plea for entry she has no intention of denying. 

 

Lisa moaned lowly into the kiss as their tongues wrestle for dominance and slowly snaked her arms around Yukina’s neck, pulling the silver haired vocalist closer. The two part for a quick breath of air before resuming their kiss. Yukina’s hands slowly slip under her lover’s shirt tracing her side with fleeting touches, the shiver she receives in response spurring her on more.

 

Another, louder moan escapes her mouth again. “More, please Yukina,” she gasps out.

 

A smirk makes itself known on her face. “As you wish.” She gently grabs hold of Lisa’s top and begins to drag it slowly up her body until the later has had enough of her teasing and removes it herself. Yukina looks back into Lisa’s eyes, dark with lust and love, and she's certain hers are the same. After a swift, tender kiss Yukina makes her way down Lisa’s body, lips never leaving skin. She kisses down the valley of her breast when Lisa takes a sharp intake of breath, this one not from pleasure. Pulling back she looks up in search of grey eyes. Upon receiving a nod to continue Yukina looked down at Lisa’s stomach which held an assortment of scars. The sight weighed Yukina's heart. Some scars were faded white streaks, barely visible to the eye, others were angry red lines that rose up on her skin.

 

Lisa squirmed under her watchful eyes. Her scars were personal to her, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was the only one who had seen Lisa this vulnerable. The bassist was understandably self conscious of her marks, she tried to never look in the mirror and always kept herself covered, even in Yukina’s presence. 

 

“You’re so beautiful Lisa.” She slowly kissed one of her scars. “These marks… they do nothing to take away from your beauty. You’re still the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever met.” She continued peppering kisses on each and every scar she saw, taking her time on each.

 

“Do you… really mean that?” Lisa asked, her voice breaking with how much emotion they contained.

 

“Of course.” She pulled away from the last scar. “I would never lie to you.” Yukina leisurely kisses her way back up to her lips. Unshed tears twinkle in Lisa’s eyes, a look of deep love etched behind them. After a fleeting kiss Yukina makes her way back down her chest, kissing the top of her breast. She continues kissing around her rosey peak and brings a hand up to massage the other, neglected breast.

 

“Yukina,” Lisa whines out, unable to endure any more teasing from her lover. Letting out a soft chuckle Yukina give her what she wants. She wraps her mouth around her lover’s areola, earning a sharp noise of approval in return. Slowly she begins sucking on her breast, her tongue flicking her sensitive bud with a practiced pace. A shiver of pleasure runs down Lisa, her breathing coming out in heavy, irregular pants. Her hands weave their way into Yukina’s hair and pull her closer, desperate for more pleasure. The burning fire in Lisa’s lower gut continues growing, driving her mad. Letting out a lustful groan Lisa wraps her legs around Yukina’s waist and attempts to grind on it in desperate need of some form of friction.

 

Lisa lets out a whine of disapproval when Yukina removes her head from her chest but is thankful when not a second later she latches onto the other neglected bud and gives it the same attention, massaging the other with her hand. With her free hand, Yukina travels up and down Lisa’s side with gentle, sensational touches.

 

Suddenly, Lisa grabs Yukina’s head, making her release the captive breast with a satisfied ‘pop’. “No more teasing. Please Yukina, I need you.” Grabbing hold of Yukina’s unoccupied hand she lazily drags it down her body towards her clothed sacred place.

 

Well, who was she to argue with her beloved's wish? 

 

Yukina grabbed hold of the waistband of Lisa’s shorts and panties before abruptly pulling both of the offensive garments down off of her long, toned legs and throwing them somewhere onto the floor. Straddling Lisa’s leg, Yukina calmly drags her hand from the bottom of her thigh up until she's so close Lisa can feel the heat from her hand radiating off. But Yukina just smiles, staring into Lisa’s eyes.

 

She leans into Lisa’s ear and lightly nibbles the soft skin. “Tell me what you want, Li~sa,” she chirps in a sing songy tone.

 

Whining, Lisa can do nothing but comply. “P-please touch me. I wanna feel your inside me.”

 

A devilish smile widens on Yukina's lips. “Good girl.”

 

Lisa practically mewls when Yukina finally drags one finger through her soaked folds. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was already a pool of liquid under her from how aroused she was. As the vocalist lazily glides her fingers through her sensitive folds, Lisa can’t help but crumble further under her touch. She was at Yukina’s mercy. 

 

An especially long moan escapes Lisa’s lips as she finally feels Yukina’s finger moving in lazy circles over her clit. The movements became harder and faster. Lisa was already so worked up from her lovers teasing she knew she wouldn’t last long. “Mouth..” she pants out. “Yukina… mouth, please.”

 

The silver haired girl is all too happy to oblige. Traveling down Lisa’s body she places fleeting kisses until she reaches her prize. Pink, glistening folds meet Yukina’s eyes and she can feel her own puddle pooling in between her legs, but she could wait. Lisa was her priority. The smell of Lisa is enough to drive her insane, a musky and sweet scent somehow rolled together, but it was anything but unpleasant. It made her mouth water with anticipation. “Thanks for the meal~.”

 

She gradually pushes her tongue into Lisa’s folds, savoring the flavor. Lisa always tasted sweet on her tongue. Like fresh cookies from the oven, it was a taste that left her wanting more. After finding her way to the source of the delectable liquid, she slowly eased her tongue inside, eager to lap up more of Lisa’s juices. She slowly slid her tongue back out before roughly slamming it back inside of Lisa, her answering sounds of pleasure spurred Yukina on more.

 

Lisa was a mess. The pace Yukina set was fast and rough and the fire in her belly was building to an almost unbearable heat. She wouldn’t last much longer.

 

Yukina could tell her lover was almost at her limit. Skillfully she removed her tongue from inside of Lisa and instead roughly shoved a finger inside her. After a few thrust she abruptly shoved in another, Lisa’s hot walls squeezing her fingers deeper inside of her. Yukina hooked her fingers inside Lisa and pushed deeper. With her fingers pumping in and out of Lisa, Yukina wrapped her mouth over her clit and began sucking and flicking with her tounge. Soon Lisa was driven to the edge. With one last flick over her clit Lisa came undone. Yukina continued to help her ride out her orgasm, not removing her fingers until Lisa was done.

 

After cleaning her fingers off Yukina layed down and pulled a tired Lisa to her chest. The later let out a content sigh as she burrowed into her lover. “I love you,” Yukina muttered softly before drifting off to sleep.

 

Lisa pecked her cheek, a content smile on her lips."I love you too, Yukina." The deepest scar her mother’s abuse had left was not one a person could see. The woman had left an emotional scar inside of Lisa. She made her believe she was not worthy of love, that no one would want to love her. But as she lay there pressed tightly against the one girl that meant everything to her, she knew it was a lie. Lisa had found her love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry I know I got sloppy on the end, I'm just too dead right now to think. Kudos and Feedback are appreciated!
> 
> Abuse may start out with small actions but it can grow quickly. People starve for power over others and physical/emotional abuse is how they get that power.
> 
> If you are suffering from abuse please get help as soon as you can!


End file.
